Snow Globes
by Aijin Incubus
Summary: Yuki has gotten Shuichi a present, so Shuichi decides to get him one back.  Gee... I wonder what ever this present could possibly be?


This is just a short little piece of shit that I decided to write for my best friend. The funny thing is, she doesn't know it's me xD! So shh! She's the greatest person in the world, and I feel so thankful to have someone as amazing as her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The world was whizzing right by young, pink-haird Shuichi Shindou. He skipped down the city streets almost as if he were dancing. He just couldn't get anymore happier than today, even if he tried. He was so whimsical, that his eyes were almost forced shut. He bumped into people several times, but it's not as if they could tell it was him since he was wearing glasses and a hat. Nor did Shuichi really care that he was bumping into them, he was way too joyful to care.

He finally arrived at his destination; N-G studios. He burst into the recording studio and screamed. Hiro and Fujisaki both looked at him with surprised expressions. Shuichi started to rapidly and leaped up to Hiro, his glasses almost flying off.

"Um, Shuichi, today–" Hiro started.

"Yuki's going to give me a p-e-r-s-e-n-t!" Shuichi screamed in Hiro's face.

"A persent?" Fujisaki questioned, as Hiro slightly pushed Shuichi away.

"No silly! A **present**!" Shuichi giggled.

Hiro and Fujisaki both looked at each other and sighed. They knew Shuichi must have been out of his right mind. There was no way that **the** Eiri Yuki was going to give Shuichi a present. There's no way that mean, grumpy Yuki could be so considerate and thoughtful. How were they going to tell Shuichi, though?

"That's great, Shuichi!" Hiro said, clearly faking it. Thus, Fujisaki hit his fore head with his palm.

"So what are we recording today? I just feel so inspired! I could do anything!" Shuichi said proudly.

"That's what Hiro was trying to get to. We don't have practice today, because K isn't here," Fujisaki explained.

"Where'd K go?" Shuichi cocked his head to the side.

Hiro and Fujisaki both looked at each other again and began to sweat. Hey both opened their moth to speak, but closed them realizing that they were trying to speak at the same time. Fujisaki dropped his head, signaling Hiro to explain what had happened.

"Well, let's just say... he got a little carried away and bumped into some fellows in a car with flashing lights," Hiro chuckled nervously.

"A car... with flashing lights?" Shuichi said naively.

"Hey Mr. Shindou!" Fujisaki said suddenly, trying to change the subject, "Why don't you go home and get that present Yuki promised you?"

Shuichi thought a little bit and nodded happily. The three band members all walked out of out of the studio. Once out, they all split and went their own. Fujisaki followed Hiro and moved a little closer to him.

"He's so easily fooled," Fujisaki whispered, with that, they both laughed.

Shuichi walked calmly, surprisingly, the way he came. He started humming "Glaring Dream" to himself. He hoped that coming early wouldn't spoil Yuki's present. However, the present had to have already been wrapped, right?

_Why don't I get him something?_ Shuichi thought to himself.

He reached a stop light, and once it turned green, he darted to a small gift shop. He looked in his wallet and noticed that he only had ¥1500. He gave a cross look, but he still wanted to buy something. He decided on a snow globe with two mice in it. They were sitting together on a park bench, both with loving expressions on their face. At the red base of the globe, it said "Together forever". Shuichi brought it up to the counter and requested for a special box to go along with it (which was only ¥50 more). The box was light pink with red hearts on it.

"Girlfriend, huh?" the cashier guessed.

"Nah! My boyfriend, Yuki!" Shuichi said as he grabbed the gift and skipped out the store.

"Boyfriend... wait. He had pink hair! That's was Shuichi Shindou! Crap, I could've gotten his autograph. And I always thought my job was bad," he muttered to himself.

Shuichi rushed home, almost getting lost on the way, but still arriving in one piece. He opened the door quietly and snuck in. He took off his glasses revealing sapphire eyes, he then removed his hat, pink hair flowing out. He set them down and took off his jacket and placed it on the hanger, while simultaneously taking off his shoes.

"Yuki, I'm home!" he called.

There was no reply, but the sound of running water from the shower could be heard. He had a devilish smile on his face and decided to go to the bathroom. He planned on flushing the toilet as a joke. He snuck into the bathroom, and flushed. There was no reaction, so he opened the curtains.

"Pervert," Yuki said, standing behind Shuichi.

Shuichi yelled and fell backward, bumping into Yuki. Yuki rolled his eyes, and pushed Shuichi off of him. Shuichi recovered, and without notice, ran past Yuki towards the coat rack. He reached into the pocket, and pulled out the box. He barely could contain his excitement, and whirled around. He yelled again.

"Stop doing that!" Shuichi said to Yuki, "It scares the crap out of me! How did you turn off the shower and get here so fast, anyway?"

"You're just slow," Yuki said emotionless.

Shuichi didn't bother to argue about the physics of Yuki's speed, he couldn't anyway. Shuichi shoved the box into Yuki's hands with no words. Yuki opened the box and clutched the snow globe, while Shuichi stood there anxious for a reply.

"Great, now I have something else to stick up your– I mean, on my shelf," Yuki said.

Shuichi didn't question Yuki's words, and just stood there smiling. For at least ten seconds, no one said anything. They both just stood there expecting the other to say something. Until Yuki turned around and walked away. Shuichi grabbed Yuki's arm, but he didn't look him in the eye.

"Yuki, do you actually **like** the present?" Shuichi quietly asked.

"No. I don't. It's pretty damn cheesy," Yuki said frankly.

Shuichi tried to hold back his emotions, and just made a small whimper.

"Did you forget about my present?" Yuki asked.

"What? No," Shuichi said, still very sad.

"Well, then follow me," Yuki said as he gave Shuichi a small pat on his butt, making Shuichi squeak a little.

Yuki walked off, and Shuichi just stood there, red as a tomato. He finally let out a giggle like a giddy school girl. He controlled himself enough to follow Yuki's path, which lead him to the bedroom door. He wondered why it was closed and he got a little nervous. However, he told himself to get his mind out of the gutter. It couldn't be THAT. Shuichi opened the door, and the room was dimly lit. The curtains were closed and only two lamps were lit. There, sitting on the bed, fully clothed (don't get your hopes up!), was Yuki.

"Wh-what is this? What's going on?" Shuichi stuttered with wide eyes.

"Lay down," Yuki commanded.

Shuichi did so without talking back or hesitating. He laid on his back, and Yuki climbed on top of him. He pushed his knees into Shuichi's knees so that he wouldn't escape. Shuichi's heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it over his own heavy breathing. Yuki put his hands next to Shuichi's head, and gave him an evil smirk.

"Yuki what–" Shuichi breathed.

"Shh," Yuki hushed.

He leaned down and pushed his lips against Shuichi's. Shuichi closed his eyes and enjoyed the bliss in his lips; but that wasn't the only part of him experiencing bliss. Their lip-locking last a while, but it felt like a second for Shuichi. All of the sudden, Shuichi felt a warm hand sneak up his shirt. Shuichi let out a gasp as he felt Yuki's hand sweep across his pounding chest.

"Damn you get excited easily," Yuki laughed.

Shuichi could barely hear him over his heart and breathing. Before he knew it, his shirt was off and Yuki was lightly licking his nipple. Shuichi moaned loudly, which only made his heart pound faster. Yuki rocked Shuichi's hips side to side as he eyed him intently.

"Yuki, I can't give you sex! This present just isn't right!" Shuichi blurted out randomly, pushing Yuki off of him.

"Jesus Christ! You wrecked the mood, you little brat!" Yuki grumbled, "If you're scared, I promise that I won't actually bang you. I'll just do a little foreplay with you. Nothing too serious.

Before Shuichi could reply, Yuki cupped Shuichi's other member through his pants. Shuichi moaned again with a slight smile on his face. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying himself, he was just too shy to admit that he was having the time of his life. It's not every day that Yuki acts so "kind" towards him.

Yuki tugged on Shuichi's pants, gesturing for him to arch up. Shuichi did so, and Yuki slipped the article off. Yuki had to laugh at the large bulge that pushed against Shuichi's underwear. Yuki started to become anxious and practically ripped Shuichi's boxers right off.

Shuichi felt a cold breeze push against his cock, causing him to shiver. Yuki's hand quickly grabbed the member, and he leaned in to kiss Shuichi. While passionately kissing Shuichi, he started to pump Shuichi's cock. Building up a rhythm, he could feel Shuichi's gasps and moans in his mouth.

Now Shuichi could feel the rush of blood flowing to his cock. His hard-on alomost hurt, but he was too distracted by Yuki's pumping hand. Their kiss broke and Yuki moved his face down to Shuichi's stiff member. One great lick up the shaft made Shuichi's whole body quiver. Yuki took the member into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down on it.

"Ahhh! Yuki!" Shuichi screamed arching up.

"Hush! Somebody might hear you!" Yuki said, just hovering about Shuichi's cock.

"But this your house."

"I hope you locked the damn door," muttered Yuki.

Shuichi obviously didn't hear him and Yuki continued sucking and licking the wanting organ. Despite Yuki's order, Shuichi continued to scream. He tried to tell Yuki that was very close to bursting, but words just weren't forming. Without warning, Shuichi released into Yuki, who really didn't seem to care. Yuki happily swallowed the hot cum, but he stopped when he heard thumping.

The bedroom door swung open, and there stood Ryuichi, almost in tears.

"Shu-chan! Are you okay?!" he cried.

There, in plain view, was Shuichi sprawled, his cock still very hard. Then there was Yuki, who's mouth was still dripping with cum. Neither of the two could think of anything to say.

"Is he oka–" Hiro came running in, "Oh, hehe... let's leave them alone, Ryuichi."

Hiro shut the door and Ryuichi whispered to himself,

"Why wasn't I invited?"

-------------------------------------------

It's up to you to decide how Ryuichi and Hiro got there in the first place xD! If you want to know what I think, just message me xD!

Thanks for being an awesome friend, Z-chan x3!


End file.
